El misterio
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Un gran misterio rodea a Sakura con la desaparición de algunas de sus cosas y los principales sospechosos son sus compañeros de equipo.


**El misterio**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Summary:** Un gran misterio rodea a Sakura con la desaparición de algunas de sus cosas y los principales sospechosos son sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

Hacía un mes que vivía con sus compañeros de equipo, el antiguo equipo 7. Sasuke había vuelto y se estaba reinsertando aún, cumpliendo su condena con trabajo comunitario, vigilancia las 24 horas y siempre escoltado por algunos de su equipo.

Naruto era el que más contento estaba con el regreso voluntario de Sasuke, Sakura también lo esta y Kakashi, también, pero el que más lo exteriorizaba era el hiperactivo rubio.

Sakura había decidido pasar unos días con el equipo hasta que pudiera alquilar otro departamento, el anterior había expirado el contrato y la mansión Uchiha no había tenido problemas en ampararla por el tiempo que deseara. Sasuke le había ofrecido vivir con ellos todo lo que quisiera, después de todo, ella era una de sus escoltas y era mucho más práctico, además de que necesitaban una presencia femenina, especialmente, para el rubio que parecía querer vivir en un chiquero en vez de una casa.

Desde que ella estaba ahí, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, el rubio ya no dejaba su ropa tirada, tampoco Sasuke ni Kakashi, había más orden y la casa se mantenía limpia. Sakura se había encargado de eso.

Pero cierto día, algo había cambiado. No sabía que, pero sentía que le empezaba a faltar algo y no cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde está? — empezó a revolver el cajón hasta quitarlo de su lugar y lanzar el contenido sobre la cama, revolviendo, separando y volviendo a doblar todo de nuevo. Se rascó la coronilla, pensando dónde demonios la había visto la última vez.

Se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua, guardando todo de nuevo antes de que cualquiera se adentrara a su cuarto porque algo malo que tenían esos hombres era que no tocaban la puerta para entrar en su habitación o el baño.

_Irrespetuosos…_

Tomó la primera que le pareció mejor y se dirigió al baño, una buena ducha y todo a la normalidad.

* * *

— Pero… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Otra vez?

Otra vez desapareció algo y ésta vez no uno…

— ¿Tres? Pero… — puso su dedo en el mentón y se quedó pensando que demonios podría estar pasando. Cuatro en una semana y tres de esos en un día. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta, si eso era una broma no le estaba gustando nada de nada.

Guardó de nuevo todo y corrió fuera de la habitación. Al primero que encontró fue al primero que preguntó.

— Naruto — llamó con leve tono de molestia en la voz. El rubio lo notó y cauteloso se acercó pensando qué había hecho él ahora.

— ¿Qu-qué o-ocurre, Sa-sakura-chan? — dijo nerviosamente. Ella achinó los ojos y chocó ambas frente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, poniéndolo nervioso.

Naruto comenzó a sudar y tragó fuerte, comenzando a reír de los nervios y a rascarse la nuca. Sakura sí que sabía intimidar.

— Han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas desde hace una semana…

— ¿En serio?

— Sí — apartándose de él y comenzando a rodearlo, haciéndolo sudar más de lo normal y a tirar reiteradas veces el cuello de su sudadera negra —. No quería pensar lo peor, pero ya son cuatro en una semana… — tomándose la cara con la mano derecha. Luego, se acercó a toda velocidad, arrimándose de nuevo a él —: Fuiste tú ¿no?

— ¿Yo qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? — se quejó, pero ante la mirada matadora de su amiga, se calló.

— ¿Es una apuesta? ¿Una broma? Dime… yo no voy a soportar que me estén robando las cosas… no es gracioso… no puedo gastar dinero en las cosas que me roban… dime dónde están y nadie saldrá herido…

— Pero no sé de que hablas… — dijo nervioso —: Además, yo no sería tan tonto de robarte cuando sé que consecuencias puedo llegar a tener…

Sakura achinó los ojos y lo miró fijamente, notando que el rubio parecía no tener nada que ver con el asunto. Resopló por la nariz y posó sus manos en su cintura y se resignó.

— Vete…

— E-está bien… — se dio media vuelta para caminar cuando Sakura habló:

— Si ves algo sospechoso cerca de mi habitación, me avisas…

— Si.

El primero había sido tachado. Bien, Naruto no había sido, pero ahora ¿Quién?

* * *

— AHHHH NOOO… — gritó furiosa —: ESTO ES PERSONAL…

— ¿Qué ocurre, molestia? — se adentró el morocho a la habitación sin tocar, claro, y la miró desde el marco de la puerta en donde se había recostado —. ¿Por qué gritas?

— Déjame — le dijo encolerizada, el ojinegro tragó fuerte al ver el aura tétrica que rodeaba a la chica —: Si valoras tu vida, sal de aquí — dijo en un susurro escalofriante.

— Pero estás gritando como loca… me moleta…

— Entonces — volteó hacia él con los ojos escupiendo fuego, caminando a paso apresurado hacia él y chocando sus frentes. El azabache activó el Sharingan molesto por la agresión y ella se mantuvo firme, mirándolo con furia.

— Si estás en tus días y no te soportas ni a ti misma, no jodas a los demás — escupió.

— Ah… veo que ya sabes cuando me viene — sonrió maliciosamente —: Pero para su suerte, aún no me ha venido pequeño — pellizcándole la mejilla y dejándosela colorada por la fuerza utilizada.

Sasuke no se inmutó, sólo la observó con el Sharingan activado, esperando las próximas palabras que ella, seguramente, diría.

— Han pasado cosas extrañas hace tres semanas… y Naruto no es…

— Oh… algo me comentó el dobe… — dijo con una sonrisita.

— ¿Has sido tú? — preguntó furiosa. El chico ni se movió.

— Oh… mmm, no sé… quizás — mofándola más de lo que debería. Ella no estaba de buenas y él se atrevía a provocarla.

Se alejó de él y se sentó en la cama, de brazos cruzados, tratando de serenarse. Luego miró el cajón de junto. Sasuke se acercó y miró lo de dentro.

— Hay que admitir que tienes buen gusto eh…

— ¡Deja eso ahí! — dijo ruborizada —: ¡Esas tangas no son mías! — dijo avergonzada, viendo como Sasuke las toqueteaba y miraba una a una; rojas, rosas, verdes, azules… las azules les gustaba.

— ¿Ah, no? — preguntó burlón sacando lencería que ya no eran simples tangas sino que eran eróticas —: Lo tenías bien escondido…

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — dijo aún más avergonzada y arrancándole el hilo que parecía mostrar en vez de ocultar. Lo metió en el cajón y lo llevó a su lugar.

— Me quedo con estas — dijo con una sonrisa juguetona mostrándole una tanga azul oscura. La pelirrosa lo miró en shock… esa sí era de ella.

— ¡No, no, no! Esa es mía… devuélvemela — tendiendo la mano, Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras hacía girar la prenda en su dedo, rodeado por el fino hilo.

— Lo siento, pero me gustan — llevándosela a la nariz. La pelirrosa sangró por la nariz y cayó al suelo. Demasiado en menos de cinco minutos, los nervios y el stress no ayudaban.

Y esa escena tampoco.

* * *

Era demasiado vergonzoso saber que alguien le robaba la ropa interior, en especial sus suaves y cómodas bombachas de algodón.

Ino se le había reído en la cara cuando le contó todo lo que le estaba pasando. Pero se retractó ayudándola.

— _Sí ese pervertido te roba solo los calzones… escóndelos donde nadie sepa que están…_

Buen consejo había sido, porque durante una semana "el ladrón de pantalentas" había cesado sus crímenes. Estaba relajada, feliz sobre su cama, despertando al nuevo día con ese gran sol que la amparaba con su calor.

Se sentó al filo de la cama y se desperezó. Caminó hacia el espejo de cuerpo que había colocado hacía dos semanas. Se miró una vez, luego, dos, tres, cuatro. Llevó su mano hacia el borde del camisolín semitrasparente color crema y al levantar la tela con manos temblorosas…

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Las corridas y las cosas que caían por los pasos apresurados se hicieron eco en el pasillo. La puerta se abrió y tres hombres entraron con kunais en sus manos y divisaron a la chica.

Se miraron por segundos que parecieron horas para la chica; la reacción de ellos fue el sangrado que resbalaba con timidez desde su nariz hasta rodear sus labios y gotear de su mentón, y el gran sonrojo que les cubría la cara.

— ¡LÁRGUENSE! — gritó tomando unos shurikens que habían sobre el escritorio junto al espejo.

Kakashi y Naruto se largaron mientras que Sasuke esquivó los proyectiles, no había podido huir porque los otros maldecidos le habían cerrado la puerta.

— Tranquila Sakura… deja esa kunai ahí, nadie tiene que salir lastimado…

— ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI ME VIERON LA VAGINA, MALDITO IDIOTA?! — gritó a todo pulmón, dejándolo sordo.

— Entonces ¿Qué mierdas haces en pelotas? — le gritó molesto.

— Desperté así, imbécil… y no creas que es porque duermo de ésta manera… alguien me robó la maldita bombacha… la puta madre, si esto es una broma ya no es gracioso…

Sasuke sonrió imperceptiblemente, guardó la kunai y se cruzó de brazos.

— _Maldito hijo de puta… hará cualquier cosa con tal de ganar…_

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la acorraló contra el espejo, la observó a los ojos, la chica aún estaba furiosísima.

— ¿Qué demonios haces?

— Nada… — luego se volteó y miró hacia la cama. Luego, observó la ventana.

— ¿Sabes quién es el que lo hace? Si es así, por favor… dímelo…

— No lo sé, Sakura… — dijo indiferente —: Vístete… el desayuno ya está — mirándola de reojo.

— No me mires — le dijo cohibida y tapándose la zona expuesta. El sonrojo le cubría toda la cara, los ojos llorosos y la vergüenza eran muy palpables, provocando compasión en el morocho.

Eso tenía que terminar…

Se habían pasado con el juego…

Una vez fuera de la habitación de la chica fue hacia la sala y llamó a Kakashi con un movimiento de la mano, el aludido lo siguió y ambos fueron hacia la habitación del azabache.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?

— Terminemos con esto… ya hemos hecho llorar a Sakura…

— Sí, me lo imaginaba — sonrió. Salió del cuarto y al rato ingresó con una caja en sus manos.

— Eres un hijo de puta… — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el azabache, Kakashi se rascó la nuca aparentando modestia. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y fue hacia la gaveta de su armario y sacó una caja similar.

— En total, treinta… — dijo Kakashi —: Contando la de esta madrugada…

— Treinta y uno — dijo el azabache y en su mano llevaba la tanga azul que le había quitado aquel día.

— Me has ganado, Sasuke-_kun_ — sonrió el peligris.

— Creo que con lo último te has pasado…

— Pero tú también lo has pensado… ¿o no?

— Sabes… a veces creo que estoy siendo un poco predecible — dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisita en los labios.

— Sí… — miró su caja —: ¿Te has divertido?

— Sí… — dijo sentándose en su cama —: Estar encerrado, vigilado y haciendo misiones de mierda me está volviendo loco…

— Me imagino… bueno, la próxima apostamos otra cosa… si quieres…

— Con Sakura ¿no?

— Mmm… estoy pensando cambiarle sus brasiers… lindas tangas le has comparado, Sasuke… no pensé que te gustaran de ese estilo…

— Bueno, tú le has comprado lencería erótica… lo pervertido no se te quita…

— Sakura-chan es muy linda… esa ropa le quedaría genial…

Sasuke sólo asintió.

— Bueno, me voy a guardar mi colección nueva… hasta más tarde, Sasuke…

Sasuke sólo movió la cabeza y tomó la caja y guardó todas las bombachas de la pelirrosa para colocarlas en la gaveta, nuevamente.

Lo que uno hace para divertirse un poco… aunque Kakashi había iniciado todo. Al principio, se había negado, pero al ver que no habría nada interesante en su vida de aquí a dos años, le pareció que la idea no era tan mala.

Dos meses robándole las bombachas a su compañera de equipo había sido divertido, ahora tenía un trofeo convirtiéndolo en un pervertido, pero que importaba, nadie lo sabría… más que Kakashi, quien se mantendría en silencio para preservar su integridad porque ante la mínima palabra, Sasuke lo mandaría al muere con la pelirrosa y eso sí que no sería nada bueno para el amante del Icha Icha Paradise.

— Así que brasiers… los de aquella tienda eran bonitos — sonrió divertido.

Otra actividad para el día a día…

No era mala idea…

* * *

— ¡HIJO DE PUTA! — se escuchó el grito de la chica —. ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!

Parece que la pobre tendría que empezar a investigar una vez más. Esta vez nadie se iba a salvar; Naruto, Sasuke y/o Kakashi, todos estaban bajo la mira de la enfurecida pelirrosa.

Ahora al "ladrón de pantaletas" se le sumaría una nueva causa y era "ladrón de brasiers". A ese maldito pervertido lo atraparía, como sea lo atraparía y descargaría su ira.

Si, lo dejaría sin descendencia… eso sería estupendo y una alegría para su vida.

Los demás oyeron las puteadas y los gritos de la chica. El rubio observó a su sensei y a su compañero y dijo:

— Creo que se están pasando…

Los otros dos lo ignoraron; Kakashi leía su librito y Sasuke veía la televisión, ambos con una pequeña sonrisa por la nueva partida del juego.

Ah…

Jamás aprenderían…

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **_Bueno… *cri cri cri* ¿Qué les ha parecido? Al principio, cuando se me ocurrió, me parecía gracioso. Siempre quise ver el lado pervertido de Sasuke, sería muy interesante… claro, no a lo Kakashi porque para eso está él xD ahhhh *suspira* quiero casarme con Kakashi xD_

_Además quería hacer a un Sasuke más relajado :)_

_Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto!_

**~ Nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor ~**

Sayonara


End file.
